Ranma & Vegeta
by Robster80
Summary: Vegeta witnesses one of Ranma's bad days and decides to train him. This explores a softer side of the Saiyan and settles the Ranma/Akane debate once and for all. R


Ranma 1/2 / Dragon Ball Z Crossover:  
Ranma & Vegeta  
By Robster80  
  
Note: This takes place after the Cell Saga and before the Boo Saga of DBZ, and after the end of Ranma 1/2. How these worlds collide, I dunno, but it makes a helluva story. All characters and places are copyright of Akira Toriyama and/or Rumiko Takahasi. This is for pleasure, NOT profit!  
  
  
Vegeta walked down the streets of the Nerima district, pondering over the last few years. Back then, he was a slave to the tyrant Frieza, conquering planets in his name. That all changed, though, when he encountered another Saiyan: Kakarot, or Goku as he was called. Vegeta encountered Kakarot on Earth when he came seeking the Dragon Balls to gain immortality.  
  
They had fought, Kakarot had won, and Vegeta returned to Frieza in more disgrace. Then, on the planet Namek, Kakarot did the impossible. He had become a Super Saiyan and had defeated Frieza. Since then, Vegeta was free, but he longed to become a Super Saiyan himself, and defeat Kakarot. Now, he achieved half of his goal, but Kakarot was dead; sacrificing himself to stop the monstrosity called Cell.  
  
Not only that, but Vegeta now had a wife and son. The woman Bulma, an acquaintance of Kakarot's since he was a boy. He had married her and she bore him a son named Trunks. Vegeta pretended not to care about them, but he loved them dearly. Is that what gave Kakarot his power, he pondered. Was his love for his family his secret?  
  
Suddenly, Vegeta stopped. He was in a park, and he heard the sound of a fight. He rushed to see what was going on and hid behind a bush. He saw several people beating up someone or something. He watched as the attackers left one by one, until only the victim was left. Suddenly, another girl appeared and angrily hit the downed whatever-it-was with a large mallet, screaming "RANMA NO BAKA!" The girl then quickly left in a huff; her mallet vanished as quickly as it appeared.  
  
Vegeta now had a better/worse look at the victim. It was a teenage boy, wearing red and black Chinese clothes, and had black hair and a short pigtail. Vegeta surprisingly felt sorry for the boy. He could almost see himself lying there instead of the boy, just like after his battles with Kakarot, Zarbon, Recoome, Frieza, and others. He needs help, Vegeta decided, and walked over.  
  
  
*******************************************************************************  
  
  
Ranma laid on the ground, in both pain and shock. Earlier today, he had been thinking of asking Akane out on a date. He had told no one but himself this, but somehow word got out. Through Nabiki, no doubt; she did anything for a profit. Anyway, Kuno found out, Ryoga found out, Shampoo found out, and all three had clobbered him together. Happosai and Mousse joined in with them, for their own reasons.  
  
That was not what hurt him most. What really hurt him was that Akane had misunderstood, again, and pounded him with her mallet while he was still down. He didn't know how long he had been lying there, beaten like that. He felt like he'd been like that for hours. How, he wondered. How could I have let my guard down like that?  
  
He wanted to die right there. To hell with his honor and his engagement to Akane. He had had enough. He was tired of the competing for her, of her misunderstandings and abuse, and of being fought over. He was finished.  
  
Suddenly, a light shadow covered him. A strong voice reached his ears: "How about a hand, son?" Ranma looked up to see a man in blue pants and a tank top, holding out a gloved hand. Ranma had never seen anyone like him in Nerima. This guy looked strong, despite his goofy hair that stood up like a porcupine.  
  
Ranma gladly took the hand and picked himself up to stand. "I saw the fight," the man said. "Does that sort of thing happen often?"  
  
Ranma wiped some blood off his face. "You're not from around here, are you?"  
  
"No. I'm somewhat new. My name is Vegeta."  
  
"Ranma Saotome, of the Saotome School of Anything-Goes Martial Arts."  
  
Ranma extended his hand. Vegeta surprised himself by accepting it without hesitation. Ranma then said, "Some martial artist, huh? Beaten by an old pervert, three airheads, an amazon, and a tomboy."  
  
"You're lucky you haven't met some of the enemies I had to fight. Some weren't even human, and could destroy entire planets." Vegeta mentally shuddered at the thoughts of Frieza, Cell, and other enemies he had fought. "What do you intend to do about this attack on yourself?"  
  
Ranma shrugged. "Nothing. What can I do? The tomboy's my fiancée, no thanks to our fathers. She's always thinking I'm a pervert or a playboy. The amazon's one of my other fiancées because her laws say that if she loses to a man, she has to marry him. I already beat her, so I'm already in too deep. The old guy is my so-called sensei, but he's a liar and a real pervert. The others are my rivals. They would just keep coming back, more determined."  
  
Vegeta carefully studied Ranma as he listened. He noticed Ranma had a strong power within. Nowhere near his own, but a good power nonetheless. What would Kakarot think of him, Vegeta thought. He then said, "Don't give up just yet. I'm a fighter myself. If you'll allow me, I'd like to train you."  
  
Ranma gave him a funny look. Vegeta's first instinct was to slap him for it, but held back. He reminded him of himself, somewhat. "I'll forgive you this time, but I'm dead serious. Watch!"  
  
Summoning some of his power, Vegeta lifted himself into the air and fired a beam at a nearby tree, blasting it to bits. Ranma was shocked at what he saw. He quickly thought it over as Vegeta returned to the ground.  
  
"Vegeta, you got yourself a student. How soon can we start?"  
  
Vegeta said nothing, but grabbed Ranma and took off into the sky. Ranma braced onto Vegeta's arm, holding on for dear life. Vegeta took him to a large platform hidden way up in the sky. Ranma let go as their feet touched the platform. A large black figure was watering some flowers nearby. He turned and dropped his water can, somewhat startled by the appearance of Vegeta.  
  
"Vegeta, what are you doing back here?"  
  
Vegeta just said, "Tell Kami that my new apprentice and I are going to train here for a few days. By the way, Ranma, this tub of lard is Mr. Popo, assistant to Kami-sama. Popo, this is Ranma Saotome of the Saotome School of Anything-Goes Martial Arts."  
  
Ranma bowed to Mr. Popo, who bowed back. "Will you be using the Room of Spirit and Time, again?" Popo asked.  
  
"Not yet. I have to test him first. I also need you to tell my wife that I'll be home late tonight. If she asks why, tell her I'm training."  
  
Popo nodded and left on his magic carpet. Vegeta faced Ranma and got in a stance. "Show me some of your moves!" Ranma cried out "KACHU TENSHIN AMAGURIKEN!" and launched multiple punches at Vegeta. To Ranma's shock, the punches never connected with their target. Ranma then yelled "HIRYU-SHOTEN-HA!" and launched a powerful cyclone at Vegeta, who dodged it easily.  
  
Vegeta smiled. "Pretty good. Pretty good indeed. But, I think there's one more trick up your sleeve, right?"  
  
Ranma summoned his chi and fired his Mouko Takabishya. Vegeta simply swatted the blast away as if it was nothing. Vegeta still smiled. "Not bad. Okay, first, we have to teach you how to fly using your ki. Then, we'll work on speed, and finally, strength and cunning."  
  
Ranma then said, "Good thing it's summer break. I had enough trouble with school as it is. By the way, what is the Room of Spirit and Time what's-his-name mentioned?"  
  
"It's a special room with high gravity, about ten to twenty times normal gravity. One whole day in normal time is actually a full year's time in that room. It's perfect for training, if you can survive. When I'm finished with you, you'll have a whole year's worth of experience. Your enemies won't have a prayer."  
  
Ranma liked what he was hearing. Then, he asked, "What time is it? I have to get home soon, and I'll be in enough trouble as it is thanks to Akane."  
  
  
********************************************************************************  
  
  
Ranma quickly waved good-bye to Vegeta and entered the house. As expected, he got an earful from Genma and Soun. Akane had come running home in tears, and they figured Ranma had hurt her somehow. He ignored them and threw his father into the fishpond as usual. His mother was away visiting a friend, luckily. Ranma would explain to her the next time she called or returned.  
  
Then, without a word, he went up to his room, ignoring Kasumi's call for dinner. Kasumi knocked on his bedroom door and asked him to come and eat. He politely refused.  
  
This worried Kasumi. Ranma never usually missed dinner. She immediately went and told everyone. This suddenly made Akane angry. She thought, Had he eaten at Shampoo's or Ukyo's again? That jerk! Akane stalked upstairs and burst into his room to yell at him but he wasn't there. She found him in the Bathroom, but never got the chance to let him have it as he quickly shouted, "GET THE HELL OUTTA HERE, YOU PERVERT GIRL! CAN'T A GUY HAVE SOME PRIVACY?!" and pushed her out the door, slamming it afterwards.  
  
She hadn't realized until the door slammed that he was naked, preparing for a bath. It was the first time she had accidentally seen him naked in male-form since she first learned the hard way about his curse. It was from that moment, despite the argument that followed, that she liked him. Unlike last time, however, he was the one who blew his top. Maybe I've gone too far this time, she thought.  
  
An hour later, Ranma came downstairs and made himself a small dinner. He then took his meal up to his room before anyone could speak to him. Now Akane was worried. She didn't even notice P-Chan or Happosai, both who were strangely happy at Ranma's behavior. No one heard Ranma the rest of the evening, except for when they heard a familiar bell ring and a certain girl say "Nihao-!"  
  
"YOU'VE GOT A LOTTA GUTS COMING HERE AFTER TODAY, SHAMPOO! JUST KEEP ON BIKING ALONG AND BOTHER SOMEBODY ELSE!"  
  
A hard kick quickly followed. That was the last time anyone in the house heard Ranma speak that night.  
  
Akane was shocked. Ranma had never yelled at or kicked Shampoo before. Although she was glad he had done it, she still felt a little guilty. Hearing the kick, Akane hung her head. I did go too far.  
  
  
********************************************************************************  
  
  
Ranma sneaked out of the house early that morning, and waited outside the gate for Vegeta to pick him up. He didn't have time to make himself a hot breakfast, since he would probably wake the whole house. He wanted to keep this a secret until his training was over.  
  
He held a bag that contained a thermos of water and a bagel. He hoped that Vegeta would let him eat first before the training. As if on cue, Vegeta's voiced reached his ears. "I haven't eaten either, so we're even."  
  
Vegeta wasted no time in taking Ranma to Kami's Lookout. They both sat down to eat. Ranma noticed that Vegeta had the same meal plan that he had: Water and a bagel. They took their time as they ate as Vegeta told Ranma more about himself, then began the training.  
  
Vegeta gave Ranma some new clothes to wear for the training. Ranma looked at it and noticed that it was similar to the one Vegeta was now wearing: Blue pants and shirt with white gloves, boots, and chest armor. "This is the armor my people wore. It's a bit heavy, but it will increase your strength as you train hard."  
  
Ranma slipped the new clothes over his old ones. Once finished, Vegeta looked at him and said, "You look like you could be my cousin. We'll spend six hours of real time in the Room today. We'll break after every two hours. Ready?"  
  
Ranma nodded. He was determined to get even with the others no matter what. Suddenly, a small green kid with pointy ears and antennae appeared. Vegeta respectfully bowed top him. Ranma also bowed. This boy had to be Kami-sama.  
  
"Follow me." Kami said, and led them into his palace. They came across a structure with several clocks on top of it. Vegeta opened the door and said to Kami, "Open the door for us after two hours real time. We'll break for lunch at that time."  
  
Vegeta then motioned Ranma to follow him into the room. Upon entering, Ranma immediately collapsed to the floor as the door closed behind him. After some struggling, he managed to get up.  
  
Vegeta wasted no time in training his new pupil. After one-hour real time, Ranma had learned to fly. Vegeta then went straight into the next lesson: speed. Time was soon up, and they emerged from the room. Ranma noticed his hair had grown a bit, but concentrated on his hunger.  
  
Mr. Popo had prepared a hot meal for them while they were training. Vegeta left Ranma to rest, saying he'd be back in an hour. After eating, and saving some food for later, Ranma practiced his newfound ability to fly. Then, he let Mr. Popo trim his hair for him.  
  
Vegeta soon came back, but he wasn't alone. He was accompanied by a dark-haired teen. Vegeta introduced him to Ranma. "This is Gohan. I've asked him to help you learn a technique I can't teach you. Gohan, meet Ranma Saotome of the Saotome School of Anything-Goes Martial Arts."  
  
Ranma and Gohan shook hands and said "hello" to each other. Then, the three went back to the Room of Spirit and Time. They spent the remaining two hours of real time improving Ranma's speed and teaching him the Kamehameha Wave. Afterwards, they ate a small snack and had Mr. Popo trim Ranma and Gohan's hair. After another half-hour, they resumed the training for another two hours.  
  
  
********************************************************************************  
  
  
Ranma soaked himself for two hours in the bathtub upon his return. Again, he didn't eat with the others, and ignored his father and Akane. The others also noticed that he appeared somewhat older by a few months.  
  
Finally, Nabiki decided to confront him. "What are you up to?" she asked him in the hallway, blocking his path.  
  
"Trying to score more quick yen?" he asked her. "I have some info for you, but it'll cost you 500 yen."  
  
"Nice try. 200 yen."  
  
"Cancel my smallest debt I owe you."  
  
"You're getting better. I'll take it, only because you took me by surprise."  
  
"Tell Kuno, Mousse, Ryoga, and Happosai that in four days, I challenge them all to a rematch. They can also use the same technique they used on me last time. They'll know what I mean. And don't even think of asking me for delivery payment, unless you want the IRS to know about your little illegal operations, debts or no debts."  
  
Nabiki was about to protest, but Ranma glared at her, hard. She quickly turned from him and walked away. This was an all-new Ranma. And it scared her.  
  
  
********************************************************************************  
  
  
The next two nights were almost the same: Ranma soaked in the tub for two hours, didn't eat with the others, ignored Akane and Genma, and now looked almost a year older. As they played their usual game of Shogi, Genma said to Soun, "Ranma's been acting strange lately. I'm getting worried."  
  
Soun nodded in agreement. "He's even scared Nabiki a bit. That's never happened before unless business was involved."  
  
"You think he's fed up with us, Akane, and everyone else?"  
  
"He did blow his top at Akane and Shampoo the one night. But just where exactly has he been, sneaking off in the morning and coming back in the evening? And why does he look older?"  
  
"Maybe we should ask him."  
  
They stopped and looked at each other. "Maybe not." They said together, and continued their game. Luckily, Genma thought, Nodoka will be home soon. Maybe she can talk to him.  
  
  
********************************************************************************  
  
  
The following night, Akane decided to take a risk and knocked on Ranma's door. When there was no response, she let herself in. Ranma sat on the floor, eyes closed. Akane walked over to him. "Ranma, can we talk?"  
  
He didn't move. Nor did he reply.  
  
"Ranma, what are you up to?"  
  
Silence was his only reply.  
  
Akane began to get angry. "Answer me, Dammit!" He still didn't reply. That was it. Akane took out a pail of water and splashed him, shouting "RANMA NO BAKA!" Ranma, now a girl, still didn't move, the water dripping from her.  
  
Now Akane was worried. She felt Ranma's forehead, and checked her pulse. Both were normal. Dumbfounded, she left the room. She saw Kasumi standing in the hall, with a look of curiosity on her face. "What is it?" Kasumi asked.  
  
"He just sits there with his eyes closed. He didn't even flinch when I splashed him with water."  
  
Kasumi quickly called Dr. Tofu and asked him to come and look at Ranma. Dr. Tofu wasted no time in coming. Akane led him to Ranma's room, who was still sitting with his eyes closed in girl form.  
  
Dr. Tofu told Akane to wait downstairs and entered the room alone. He sat down next to Ranma, studying her carefully as he adjusted his glasses and wondered if he should touch a pressure point to wake her.  
  
Suddenly, Ranma's eyes opened. She looked at Dr. Tofu and said, "What's up, doc?"  
  
Dr. Tofu nearly fell over with laughter. "You got me that time, Ranma. What were you doing, anyway? Akane and the others were worried about you."  
  
"Just meditating, Dr. Tofu. I have a fight to prepare for tomorrow."  
  
Dr. Tofu poured a kettle of hot water over Ranma, turning him back into male form. "Akane said you've been acting strange lately. Care to talk about it?"  
  
"My rivals and Shampoo caught me off guard a few days ago and pounded me because I wanted to ask Akane out on a date. Akane took it the wrong way, again, and hit me after they were done with me. I've been training in secret since then."  
  
"Was it necessary to yell at Akane, though?"  
  
"Wouldn't you if someone barged in on you while you were undressed without knocking?"  
  
"Good point." Dr. Tofu left the room and went downstairs. The others asked him what was wrong. "Just a case of deep mediation. He says he's preparing for another fight tomorrow." Soun prepared to ask how much for the house call, but Tofu stopped him. "Don't bother, Mr. Tendo. Think of this as a social call. Good night, all. And Akane? Next time ask Ranma what's going on before you hit him, hm?"  
  
Akane blushed.  
  
  
********************************************************************************  
  
  
Ranma got up early the next day, ate a small breakfast, and returned to his room to meditate before the fight. Almost an hour later, there was a knock at the door. "Come." He said.  
  
The door opened and closed. Ranma looked to see Vegeta in his tank top and pants. "I wouldn't have missed this for anything. You ready, kid?"  
  
"Almost. You think I can do it?"  
  
"If not, I'll kill you."  
  
"If I lose this fight, I'll save you the trouble and kill myself. If I can't beat these guys all at once, then I'm not worthy of Akane's hand in marriage."  
  
"I also need one last favor." Vegeta whispered to Ranma. He knew someone was listening to them, and decided not to take chances. He was right. Kasumi was listening at the door. She had normally never gotten upset, but Ranma's vow to commit suicide for Akane was a shock. She quickly sneaked away. She had to find Akane.  
  
  
********************************************************************************  
  
  
Kuno, Mousse, Ryoga, and Happosai waited in the Dojo, with Genma, Soun, and Nabiki watching them. Then, Kasumi and Akane entered, followed by Nodoka, Ranma's mother.  
  
"What's going on?" Akane asked everyone.  
  
Nodoka turned to Genma. "Husband, what are you up to now?"  
  
No one could answer them, because at that moment Ranma and Vegeta entered the Dojo. Vegeta folded his arms and studied the four opponents Ranma would be facing.  
  
Kuno pointed his wooden sword at Ranma, saying, "Today, Saotome, you shall be destroyed, and your spells over Akane Tendo and my pig-tailed girl broken."  
  
Ryoga cracked his knuckles and smiled. "You want a repeat of five days ago, Ranma? Happy to oblige!"  
  
Happosai grinned deviously. "This is how you repay my disciplining you, boy?! I guess I have to beat more sense into you."  
  
Mousse said nothing, but adjusted his glasses. A blade emerged from his right sleeve, gripped by a hand.  
  
Ranma cracked his knuckles as well. "This time you don't have Shampoo or Akane helping you, guys. That makes it a bit more even." He then turned to Vegeta. "Better keep back. This is personal."  
  
Vegeta nodded and walked over to join the other observers.  
  
Ranma got in a stance. "Okay, all of you attack when you're ready."  
  
The four men all charged at Ranma, who then vanished in a blur. They stopped and looked around to find him. He then appeared behind them.  
  
"You guys are too slow. You can't win."  
  
Ryoga was really mad now. "I'm gonna break you Ranma!"  
  
Nodoka stood up. "Ranma, stop this! What are you trying to do?"  
  
Ranma didn't look at her, but replied, "I will not! This is a matter of honor, Mother. They defeated me all together a few days ago. If I can't beat these guys all at once in a rematch, then I'm not worthy to be a Saotome, and especially Akane's fiancée."  
  
Ryoga and Kuno shouted together at Ranma, "You're not worthy of Akane, you cur!"  
  
Akane blushed. "Ranma..."  
  
Vegeta placed a hand on her shoulder. "Let him be. This is why he's been acting like this for the past few days."  
  
Mousse then said, "Is that what this is all about? Your love for Akane? My humblest apologies, Ranma Saotome. I only attacked because I thought you did something to my darling Shampoo. I have no quarrel with you anymore." He then walked up to Ranma, and removed his glasses. "Feel free to strike me, then we'll be even."  
  
Ranma placed Mousse to the side. "We'll discuss this after I finish with the Three Stooges here."  
  
With that, Kuno and the others attacked. To everyone's amazement, except for Ranma and Vegeta, the blows were missing their target. They practically passed right through him, but Ranma never moved. The three finally stopped as Kuno said, "Come! Make thy move-!"  
  
He was cut off by Ranma's fist striking his face. Ryoga and Happosai were shocked at how fast Ranma had moved. Kuno covered his nose in pain. "That was a cheap shot, Saotome!"  
  
Ranma shrugged. "You told me to make a move. I thought you meant you were ready to go at it."  
  
Kuno raised his sword. "I SHALL SMITE-!"  
  
More incredibly fast blows cut him off again and set him flying into the far wall. Happosai and Ryoga then lunged together at Ranma, who let out a cry as he began to power up. His hair and clothes moved wildly, as his aura became visible and its force sent the two attackers back to where Kuno had crashed.  
  
Vegeta beamed. His student was doing very well. These three had some power, but each varied. From weakest to strongest, he thought, were the dummy with the fake sword, the angry guy with the bandana, and the old geezer.  
  
Ryoga then became depressed, and a black aura surrounded him. Vegeta looked in silent awe. He had heard about this kind of ki attack, where one could summon power from great depression and unleash it in the form of an energy blast.  
  
But Ranma also prepared his own attack, saying, "Ka-me-ha-me..."  
  
Ryoga let out a cry and fired his Shi Shi Houkodan. Ranma finally shouted, "HA!" and fired the Kamehameha Wave. The blasts collided, but the wave absorbed the Houkodan and continued at Ryoga.  
  
Suddenly, Ranma appeared between Ryoga and the blast, reabsorbing the blast. Ryoga breathed a sigh of relief, but then Ranma knocked him out cold.  
  
Happosai leaped at Ranma for one last attack, but Ranma pummeled the old pervert, and kicked him through the roof. Ranma then brushed his hands, looking at the fallen Kuno and Ryoga.  
  
Vegeta rushed up and looked at the two fools. He counted, "One, two, three, and four is ten! The winner and new champion!" He lifted Ranma's arm as he finished.   
  
Soun was crying with joy. Genma patted his son on the back and said, "That's my boy!" Kasumi applauded Ranma while smiling her usual smile. Nodoka hugged her son and said, "My son that was truly incredible! How did you accomplish such training? And who is your new friend?" Nabiki stood quietly, thinking of how to make a profit on Ranma's new strength. Vegeta and Ranma looked at her and said together "Don't even think about it!" Nabiki fainted dead away. He could read her mind now. It really scared her.  
  
Ryoga slowly stood up, still angry. "D-Damn you, Ra... Ranma..." he said, and then collapsed again. Vegeta sniffed, took a bottle of water and poured it on the unconscious boy.  
  
Multiple gasps followed from everyone, as they saw Ryoga turn into a familiar black pig. Ranma was shocked that Vegeta poured the water on Ryoga/P-Chan. Vegeta normally froze in shock at such things, but this was a bit too much. For the first time ever, he fainted.  
  
P-Chan looked around, alarmed. He didn't need to draw the correct conclusion to figure his secret was blown. His eyes found Akane, who looked at him wide-eyed. Suddenly, her eyes narrowed. Uh-oh, P-Chan thought.  
  
"You... You..." Akane grabbed her mallet from nowhere and prepared to strike him. "YOU PERVERT!!!!!"  
  
P-Chan made one look and then took off out of the room and the house like a bat out of hell. At the same time, Ranma used his super-speed to back away to the opposite end of the room purely on instinct.  
  
However, Akane had swung to hit her former "pet," and missed. Where her mallet hit was now a new hole in the floor. "That bastard! How could he lie to me about that and take advantage of me? If I ever see him again, I'll-!" She stopped herself, and turned to face Ranma on the opposite side of the room, her eyes wide with revelation. "Is that why you kept chasing him out of my room, and why you kept sneaking in on me at night? You knew about this?"  
  
Nodoka looked at Ranma with a similar expression. "Ranma, did you know about that boy's curse?"  
  
Ranma sadly nodded. "He followed me and Pop to Jusenkyo to get even for me over a stupid bread feud years ago. We accidentally knocked him into a spring during our scuffle after we got cursed. I wanted to tell you, Akane. I really did. But I promised him I wouldn't tell anyone. That was before you took him in as your pet. I was sorely tempted to tell you as he kept trying to steal you from me, but you were so happy with P-Chan around. How could I deny you that happiness when... when I treated you so badly?"  
  
Akane didn't move, except for her hand loosening its grasp on the hammer, dropping it. She was confused now.  
  
The silence ended with a groan. Ranma then ran to Vegeta's side and helped him up. "You okay?"  
  
Vegeta shook his head to get his bearings. "Did you see what I saw? I poured water on that guy and..." he snapped his fingers. "Instant piglet. Could you explain that to me?"  
  
  
********************************************************************************  
  
  
Ranma finished explaining to Vegeta about Jusenkyo and its cursed springs about an hour later. Mousse had left earlier after helping Nabiki escort Kuno out of the house. Ranma had also told Vegeta about his curse.  
  
After all was explained, Vegeta said, "You know, this would make one helluva movie." He then stood up from the couch they were sitting on. "Well, kid, it's time we parted ways. You were my first student outside my family, and a good student at that. Just keep this whole thing quiet, especially about the fainting spell. I have a reputation to protect."  
  
Ranma smiled and got up. "They'll never drag it out of me. Especially Nabiki."  
  
"You leave her to me. I have my ways of keeping secrets. If you're ever in the Western District, look me up at the Capsule Corp building."  
  
"Don't you be a stranger around here, either."  
  
They shook hands, and Vegeta left. He's not bad, Ranma thought. It's almost hard to believe he's an alien. Ranma sat back down on the couch, and sighed. Now he was stronger than ever. He just had to make sure he stayed that way. Kuno would be back, but Ryoga would not, hopefully. As for Mousse, he was now a friend. He had even offered to spy on Shampoo and Cologne for him.  
  
"Ranma?"  
  
He turned to see Akane standing behind him. "What's up, Akane?"  
  
"May I sit next to you?"  
  
"It's your house, Akane. You can do as you please."  
  
She sat down next to him. There was a long period of silence, as she looked around to see if their fathers were spying on them. She spotted Nodoka in a doorway, who winked at her and then disappeared through the door. Finally, Akane broke the silence. "Did you mean what you said today? About being my fiancée?"  
  
Ranma tried not to look at her, but he couldn't help it. "I did. Akane, you're the best thing that's happened to me so far in my life. I'm sorry I'm not the perfect guy, but I've spent most of my life without a mother to teach me about love. Pop just slapped the engagement in my face and expected me to know how to love on the spot. I never mean any of the insults I make. It was just a way to fight back at you when you call me a pervert or a jerk. I actually hate hurting anyone. When I do, I never forgive myself."  
  
"Then what about Shampoo and the others?"  
  
"They mean nothing to me, especially Kodachi. She drives me crazy. So does Shampoo, with her glomping onto me all the time and all that magic stuff she puts into the food she gives me. As for Ukyo, hell, I thought she was a guy for crying out loud. Pop only wanted her father's food cart. She's my best friend and nothing more. She just... can't see that."  
  
"I'm sorry. I just get so jealous of them. I mean, they're beautiful and sexy, and they're better cooks than I am. I always assumed-."  
  
"That's just it. You assume too much and rush into things almost like me. But I forgive you. You wouldn't get mad or cook for me if you didn't care about me. There's only one real fiancée I have, and I love only her. I love you Akane. I don't want you to change, because I love you just the way you are."  
  
Akane was crying now, ashamed at her rash behavior towards Ranma all this time. Ranma stroked her cheek, trying to wipe away the tears. "Don't cry, Akane. I hate it when you cry."  
  
"Am I cute then?"  
  
"No. Cute's not even close. You're beautiful."  
  
Akane couldn't hold back. She slapped him. "That's for not telling me sooner!" Ranma held a hand to his slapped cheek and was about to get up and go. He had read her wrong. She didn't care.  
  
However, Akane quickly made her next move. She immediately seized his head and pressed her lips on his, tears still streaming down her face. She broke off slowly and opened her eyes. "That's for finally telling me, and to let you know how I feel. I love you, Ranma. I always have for a long time."  
  
Ranma stared at her wide-eyed, at a loss for words. He took her in his arms and kissed her back, more passionately than she had.  
  
Suddenly, the two fathers burst into the room. "They're happy!" they cried. "Now they can get married, and unite our schools!"  
  
Nodoka soon entered and was about to reveal her katana when Ranma suddenly stood and powered up, his aura flapping his clothes and hair. "Don't you two idiots get it?! You're 'help' only drives us apart! We need more time than you can ever comprehend! LEAVE US ALONE!!"  
  
The two stood frozen in fear then ran off. Nodoka blinked at her son, then put away her blade and left. As she did, she smiled to herself. That should keep Genma in line a lot better than my sword, she thought.  
  
Ranma powered down. "Those two really piss me off sometimes. Now, where was I? Oh yeah!" He sat back down and resumed his kiss with Akane, who gladly accepted. Thanks, Vegeta, Ranma thought. I really owe you.  
  
  
********************************************************************************  
  
  
It had taken two days, but Vegeta had gathered all seven Dragon Balls together in a deserted area of the planet. How ironic, he thought, that I finally get to make a wish, but I don't want immortality anymore. He shouted at the balls "Eternal Dragon, come forth and grant my wish!"  
  
The sky suddenly turned black, then there was a burst of light. Finally, the Eternal Dragon appeared, towering over Vegeta.  
  
"YOU HAVE AWAKENED ME," the Dragon said. "THEREFORE I SHALL GRANT YOU TWO WISHES. WHAT IS YOUR FIRST DESIRE?"  
  
Vegeta looked up at the Dragon. "Dragon, are you familiar with the Cursed Springs of Jusenkyo?"  
  
"I AM."  
  
"Can you remove the Jusenkyo curse from someone?"  
  
"I CAN, BUT ONLY IF THE VICTIM HAS BEEN CURSED FOR LESS THAN A YEAR. LIKE ONE WHO HAS BEEN DEAD FOR OVER A YEAR, I AM POWERLESS TO DO ANYTHING."  
  
Vegeta silently cursed. Sorry, Kid, he thought. I did my best. "Very well. Putting that aside, can you erase any memory of me from some persons?"  
  
"I CAN MAKE THE WHOLE WORLD FORGET YOU IF YOU WISH."  
  
"I want you to erase any memory of me from Nabiki Tendo, Happosai, Ryoga Hibiki, and Tatewaki Kuno."  
  
"EASILY DONE."  
  
The Dragon's eyes glowed for a few moments, then became normal. "WHAT IS THY NEXT WISH?"  
  
Vegeta thought about it. "I wish for a gold bracelet with the message 'Vegeta loves Bulma forever' engraved underneath it."  
  
"ALSO EASILY DONE."  
  
Vegeta soon found the bracelet in his hands. The Dragon said his farewells and vanished, sending the Dragon Balls to the far corners of the planet. The sky then became clear again  
  
"Guess there is a soft side to you after all, Vegeta."  
  
Vegeta looked about in surprise. He was alone, but someone had just spoken to him. Suddenly, he realized who had just spoke. "Kakarot!? If you tell anyone about all of this, I swear-!"  
  
"Don't get yourself in a knot! I won't tell a soul. Get it?"  
  
" 'Hardy-har-har.' You're a sick dead Saiyan." Vegeta then flew off into the blue sky. He smiled to himself, thinking about the past few days. He did have a softer side. He just wouldn't let it show. He had to keep the mask on, at least for a while longer. After all, he had a reputation to protect.  
  
But now, he had a friend.  
  
  
THE END  
  
  
That was my first ever fanfiction work. Special thanks goes to Tony Chen and his masterpiece "Ranma 1/2 Z," for inspiration. Please review this and let me know if you wanna see the sequel. It's in the works, but I would finish and post unless you, the reader, want it. Ja ne!  



End file.
